The Voice of an Angel
by Fang Nicole
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto knew he was good at singing but seriously? Enough to attract demons? And in the shower, no less! And who is this man who saved him...while he was dripping wet and naked?


Warnings: GUY ON GUY, AU, supernatural, small violence, small blood & gore, small fluff maybe?, and just a touch of OOC.

Pairing(s): SasuNaru

Summary: Naruto knew he was good at singing but seriously? Enough to attract demons? And in the shower, no less! And who is the man who saved him…while he was dripping wet and naked?

DISCLAIMER: Yup, Kishimoto just handed Naruto to me…not.

**The Voice of an Angel  
**

By: Nicole Fang

_Gift!Fic for: TANUKIMARA – MAH TWINY. 8D  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE OVER THERE!!_

This week has been awfully taxing, Naruto mused as he stripped his clothes off his lanky form. The blond-haired youth poked his toe into the pouring water, nodded at the temperature, and got in slowly. He sighed in pure pleasure as the steaming hot water hit his tense muscles, loosening them up and allowing them to relax.

He stood under the flow of water for a minute, letting his goose bump-ridden skin calm as he tilted his neck backward to let some hot water scold his face in a loving furnace. His hair slowly darkened as the water rushed through it. Drops streamed down his cheeks, down his lean and tanned throat, onto his lightly toned chest, and down each lithe thigh.

He snapped out of his pleasure-filled daze with a blink and grabbed the bar of soap, lathered it in his hands and onto his body as he sighed. The silence around his mini-house was suffocating as usual, and so he sought to fill it up with the one thing he did best; Naruto sang. He allowed a beat to come out from the recesses of his mind, along with the lyrics that came with it.

He shook out his hair, spraying water everywhere as he sang, opening his mouth and allowing tones and melodies to flow from his mouth in a pattern. His hips wiggled a little.

A loud crack from outside the bathroom walls surprised him. He flinched before catching himself, and suddenly every thing was dead silent as he stopped singing. Blue eyes comprehensive and muscles tense, he listened quietly as another loud crack emitted like a mini bomb. Was that...a tree falling?

He wasn't able to think about it more as his wall was crashed into. He stumbled back, and Naruto's back hit the tile hard as his knees weakened with shock, sliding down the wall with a wet sound.

--

Naruto stared at the thing wide-eyed, taking in the green, rough, sand-like skin. Its beady black eyes watched him, and Naruto ignored the water rushing onto his face as he gazed up at it, craning his neck to watch it back. It was tall, and emitted this strange smell. His nose would have crinkled at the odor if not for the fear that ran in his veins.

"What...the...fuck?" he asked out loud. "I am never singing in the shower again!" His mouth turned down at the corners in denial.

It raised its hand slowly, and Naruto's eyes practically bulged from his sockets when he watched the arm transform - this was such a weird dream! - into a long scythe. And before he even knew it, the blade of the scythe was whistling through the air as it aimed for his neck. Naruto gave a surprised yelp.

He dodged out of the way on reflex, heart pounding against his rib cage as he huddled in a corner of his tub. He gave a long stare to where the blade sliced through the tiles of the bath and said with uncertainty, "This isn't a hallucination this time?" Naruto gave a strained chuckle as his blue eyes returned to the monster.

Then, a miracle happened. Another explosion rocked the house and both their attentions turned to the extra hole in the wall. Naruto blinked again, looking at the human – he breathed an unconscious sigh of relief – silhouette as the figure came closer.

The dust and debris cleared away slightly and he was able to get a glimpse of a dark-cloaked figure before the person ran at the monster, lifting his or her hand to reveal a sword Naruto hadn't noticed until now. The monster gave a snarl, pulled its arm from the tiles with a large crack – the blond winced slightly as he suddenly wondered the cost to get everything fixed – and turned to face its offender.

Sparks ignited as the blades crashed together, and Naruto ducked yet again on reflex as some flashed close to him. A towel close by caught on fire, but he didn't look away from the spectacle of a monster and a cloaked stranger fight in his bathroom.

The stranger gave dodge as the monster tried to jab at him, and gave a bone-snapping kick, sending the monster flying and making it hit the wall nearest Naruto with a earsplitting _crack_. Naruto gave a large grimace and shook a little, trying to huddle in on himself more than possible to distance himself from the monster.

The cloaked stranger was suddenly by Naruto's side, and didn't allow the monster any more movement as he swung his sword in an arch, stabbing the creature. Naruto gave a light gasp as he watched a smoke appear as the sword sliced the monster.

"What the hell?" he said again after a moment of silence.

"Che," muttered the stranger, voice low and silky. "It seems this time I saved an idiot."

Naruto moved his eyes from the empty dent in the wall to the stranger, his mouth an oval. "Excuse me?! I was just attacked by a...by a-! Whatever! And you're calling me an idiot?! You're such a bastard!"

"Hn," the man told him, "At least you got saved and didn't die, loser. If not for me, you'd be dead by now, and the demon would be eating you."

Naruto gave the man a glare and was going to retort when he suddenly stopped, his eyes going round realization. He gave a manly shriek as he jumped up and covered his private parts, making a grab for the shower head. The water was surprisingly still hot, but that didn't matter as he sprayed the man with the water. He then dropped the shower head and ran out the room before anything else could happen.

"The fuck!?" The man ran after him.

Neither of them noticed the small fire get blown out.

--

Sasuke rushed after the blond idiot in front of him, grabbing the tan, supple flesh. He ignored the wet, warm skin under his finger tips as he heaved and settled the shocked-to-stillness naked body over his cloaked shoulder. He gave a smirk as he took advantage of the youth's unresistant body, shooting for what he thought to be the closet in less than a second, seizing clothes quickly and putting them in a duffel bag he found.

He was putting some boxers in the bag before the boy seemed to realize what was happening. "What the hell?!" he yelled, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, you bastard?! And stop touching my stuff!"

"I don't think you understand the situation enough to get what I'm doing," Sasuke replied calmly, still packing the bag. The boy started to struggle in his hold, giving a few poorly aimed kicks to Sasuke abdomen. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the childish behavior when the boy started to hit him on the back. "If you don't stop this tantrum, I'll slap your ass," he warned.

The boy went stock still before resuming. "Like hell you will, you-!" The boy gave a squeak as Sasuke brought his bare palm in contact with the butt in his possession. "The fuck! You stupid-!" Sasuke hit the butt again. "Okay okay! At least tell me what you're doing!" Sasuke thought over this for a moment before nodding.

"Don't blame me if your brain overloads," he warned. The boy hit him on the back as if to tell him to shut up. "That thing that came into your house and attacked you is called a Sensor. They're a species of Demon that rarely comes out. However, beautiful things attract them, so one came, and many more will do the same. Get it?"

"So they...?"

"Yes, you were attacked because you were singing exceptionally well. Not a good compliment in this case, is it?" A dark humour filled his voice. The boy muttered furiously into his back, sounding as if he were pouting. Sasuke finished packing the blond's bag, and decided on what to do next.

"If I let you down so you can get dressed, will you not put up a fight? And trust me, you don't want to put up a fight."

"Arrogant son-of-a..." The boy took a deep breath in. "Yes. I promise. But you'll have to explain everything in detail more as I get dressed."

Sasuke set down the blond with a triumph, "I knew it was too much for you to comprehend." Furious blue eyes met his. He gave a small smirk under the hood of his cloak. "Well, go at it," he shooed. "The Sensors are probably already here by now, judging by those small tremors in the ground."

"Hmph!" the blond curled his lip at Sasuke before stomping over to the ransacked closet. "Don't look at me while I'm changing!" he shouted over his shoulder. Sasuke gave an unseen eyebrow raise. What a strange creature, that boy was. He had just warned this person about more coming and he was worried about Sasuke looking at his naked body? He could have snorted at the ridiculousness.

Sasuke continued to look, ignoring the perverted side of his head, as the blond bent down to grab some worn-down skinny jeans and an orange tee-shirt with a swirl of orange in the middle. The blond threw them over his bed, and disappeared into his closet before coming back out with a towel, wiping the wetness off his skin. He looked over at Sasuke and his eyes bulged. "Were you looking this entire time?!"

"No," Sasuke said, lying through his teeth. He grimaced when he felt his friend down under stir a little at the 'show', and was glad to have worn a nice, loose cloak. He didn't want to admit it, but watching the blue-eyed youth had made him slightly aroused, especially when he saw the cute, tanned butt with his hand prints.

"Yeah, right, you pervert. I bet you're also old. Pedophile!" Sasuke scowled at the words.

"You loser, I'm the same age as you are. Besides, we're both guys. You have something to be ashamed of?" he taunted.

The youth gave another _harrumph_, turning and putting on his clothes with a muttered, "Fine, stare all you want, you asshole." Sasuke did.

--

Naruto was putting on his jeans (commando, baby!) when the house shook again. Another large crack came from somewhere outside. Naruto froze, a sliver of fear starting to manifest in his blood. However, it died out quickly when he saw the stranger walk towards him, sword already drawn out.

"Fuck," the boy sighed, sounding almost defeated, if that had been possible with his proud voice. "It seems like I underestimated the time we had. I guess I'll find a way to deal with them. Idiot-" directed at Naruto "-you better be ready to run." Naruto hurriedly zipped up his pants and nodded at the cloaked boy. The boy nodded back from under the black material.

"Now," the boy told him. "Grab your bag and follow me out quietly. When I whistle, run to a highway intersection. I'll follow." Naruto nodded again, choosing not to voice his thoughts. Hey, if the asshole wanted to run out in daylight with those clothes from free will, who was Naruto to complain?

Naruto grabbed his duffel and held it against his chest as he followed the stranger, trying to ignore his thoughts as they made a turn for the worst. Why was he following a stranger's instructions in the first place? For all he knew, the first part could have been part of a play, and Naruto could be walking into his demise at the very moment. He grimaced and shoved those nasty thoughts away.

A glass tumbled off of his mantel in the living room as they made their way downstairs. It plummeted to the floor and broke, the pieces scattering everywhere on the floor. Naruto thought he heard a soft curse fall from the boy's mouth.

A piece of the broken glass slid to where they were laying in wait, and Naruto watched as the stranger tensed, sword going up as if waiting for a chance to strike. Naruto felt a shiver wrack up his spine as a few memories slipped into his head, unbidden.

Suddenly, a roar filled the air as the monster lifted its head, black eyes staring right at them. His blue eyes widened, and he wondered how the Sensor had found them. He looked down and saw their reflections in the piece of glass close by, and let a curse fly out his mouth. The Sensor charged.

"Stay here, damn it!" the boy ordered, before disappearing from Naruto's sight. He reappeared in front of the monster, grabbing its head and pushing it into the floor. A rumble once again filled the house, and one of his walls blew up again to show only more Sensors. Naruto took in their numbers with a gaped mouth, wondering how he and the boy were going to get out. He didn't...want to use..._that._ He didn't even _know_ how to use _that_.

A foul curse rang out in the open as the boy looked on at the monsters even as he stabbed the one on the ground. He didn't hesitate to watch it dissipate, but charged into the five count. A whistle flew from his mouth.

Naruto snapped to attention and, heart pounding, immediately ran for the door. His pounding steps made the Sensors' heads snap to his direction as he dove for the open door. They tried to chase after him, but between them and Naruto, stood the boy. His hand raised and snapped off his hood. Black eyes glared at them. Naruto stopped in his tracks to stare at the gorgeous, sexy being that completely erased his thoughts of the 'boy' being a pedophile.

A pale white skin was the first thing he really saw. It was smooth and very soft looking. His forehead was wide, but covered in a fringe of black hair, and he held a strong Roman nose, along with high cheekbones that narrowed down into an almost pointed chin. _His eyebrows were so perfect_, Naruto thought dazedly. _Is it possible to get a hard-on from eyebrows?_ And then the better feature pointed itself out. Those black eyes, so dark and deep, seemed to ice over with cruelty. However, there was a mysterious intensity that made Naruto's adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

This was the secret perv?!

"I didn't want to go through this trouble, but it seems like I have no choice," the man murmured, eyes narrowing coldly. The monsters had stopped, beady eyes observing the face in front of them. They seemed to snap out of it a few moments later, legs visibly tensing before leaping at the guy.

'_...Beautiful things attract them..._'Naruto watched with horror as they seemed to pile up on the man, as those words rang into his head. It was like witnessing a car crash. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the thought of the guy getting eaten.

A flash of silver and rough wind through the bodies caught Naruto off guard. He stumbled, back hitting the nearest wall as the current of air pushed him. He wasn't the only one, through, and the creatures hit the ground with snarls emitting from their mouths. Naruto flinched at the sound.

Naruto watched with unveiled astonishment as the man got up, dusted himself off, and stabbed the nearest creature casually. He gaped as the guy looked at him, red eyes narrowed with exasperation. Naruto did a double take. Red eyes? He studied them as they stared into each others' eyes.

"Che," the guy muttered, scowling at him. "Didn't I tell you to run, you idiot?" He turned back to the monsters, who were now up and watching him with beady eyes. Everything turned silent as the man raised an eyebrow at the Sensors, staring back at them.

"As if I could leave you!" Naruto whisper-retorted, grimacing.

"Fat lot it'll do for you to be here! You'll only slow me down!"

Instead of being offended, Naruto let out a small warning squeak when he saw one monster try to run at the black-eyed guy.

The man jumped back when one Sensor slashed at him with its arm-turned-blade, twisting his sword and slashing it down in a blink of an eye. It hit the tip of the Sensor's arm, but didn't do any good. The others started splitting up, going around the him. Naruto looked at them warily, watching the other's back anxiously.

All of the Sensors suddenly started walking toward the man. Naruto, forgetting that he was at least supposed to be hiding, released a warning yell that made the creatures turn to where he was hiding. The guy let out another filthy curse and sprinted toward Naruto, tackling the blond just as one creature moved to intercept him.

Naruto found himself full of the man, and a despite the danger that was still entirely there, a blush spread across his cheeks lightly when he felt a toned, muscular body press against his. The man breathed against his cheek heavily, and the small puff of air stirred hair near his ear. It would have been arousing, if not for the fact that Naruto felt a warm wetness coming from him.

He steadied the black-haired man as he looked down, a horrified anticipation filling him, when he saw the fleshy hole and blood darkened fabric.

"You stupid, stupid idiot," the man breathed, a semi-pained gaze locking with his blue eyes. He repeated, "Didn't I tell you to run?"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto exclaimed. His eyes filled with tears on reflex. The guy was about to push himself up when the creature, which had been temporarily forgotten about, swung its scythe down again. A fist formed in the pit of Naruto's stomach when he felt the guy collapse against him once more, warmth blooming and producing against his shirt. The man gasped quietly, body going rigid with pain.

Naruto watched the man try to get up once again, watched the scythe come down once again, and felt something inside of him crack. "Stop it!" he shouted to the Sensor. And his eyes bled to a bright red.

--

Sasuke fought the urge to gasp air from his lungs. The pain that shoved through his nerve endings screamed at him, and though he had felt something worse than what he was experiencing right now, it still hurt like hell.

He clenched his eyes shut and fought to stand up even with the two piercings in his body, and dimly heard the idiot next to him say something but couldn't understand the words for some reason. Instincts drove him to try and keep standing, and he forgot what he was doing. He knew that he was in danger, and he had to protect himself or get killed.

"Stop it!"

A sudden white light filled the air and events rushed back to him, and he let loose a gasp that worked its way up and past his throat as the blond pulled them both up. Sasuke panted and, once he had gotten control of the pain, looked up to see what was happening. He squinted through the light, and almost blinked in surprise.

The blond's once sea blue eyes were a blood red, and he seemed to be snarling at the Sensors. Then his crimson eyes went deadly calm, and his mouth opened. Sasuke braced himself for a demon's screech.

He was surprised when nothing but beautiful song flew from the blond's mouth. He stared up at the man, almost gaping, as pure bliss and warmth in the form of controlled notes and melodies filled his ears. Unbidden, his heart pumped to the beat of it, and his eyes filled with tears. He didn't turn away.

The blond was beautiful.

Sasuke came to a shocked realization that he trusted this man. And with that revelation, he passed out.

--

"Hey, Mr. Pervert, you awake yet? God, some guy you are, fainting at the part of my rescue scene!"

Naruto grinned down at the man in his lap, his heart speeding up just a tad bit when he saw long, black lashes flutter at his words. The man gave a low groan - a very sexy sound, Naruto thought, head clear now that danger was out of the way – and blinked one black eye open to look at Naruto.

"Last time I save your ass, you idiot," the man muttered, giving him a one-eyed half-hearted glare before closing it.

"Hmph!" Naruto rolled his eyes before the car they were in hit a bump. He scrambled to try and hold the man still, but was failing if that small grimace of pain on the black-haired man's lips were an indication. He rose to glare at the driver. "Kakashi, can't you drive better?"

The man in question turned to look into the back of the van at them. "Hm? No can do, squirt. If you don't want to get him treated right away, then I can."

"Never mind," Naruto muttered, turning back to the man on his lap. He played with a strand of hair. "Hey, Mr. Failed Hero, you still awake?"

"Stop that," the man said irritably, both eyes opening to glare at him. A pale hand rose to swat the tan fingers away from midnight locks. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he saw the face of perfection once again open to him. The man was attractive, but so much more beautiful with his eyes open like that.

"How am I supposed to stop 'that' if I don't know what you're talking about?" Naruto asked, scowling down at him and ignoring how fast his heart was pounding.

"Stop playing with my hair randomly and stop calling me stupid names, douche," the man said. Naruto pouted.

"I'll play with your hair if I want to!" he said childishly. He grabbed another lock and resisted bringing his hands away when another pale hand rose to shake it off. He heard the man growl and gave a small smirk. "And what the hell am I supposed to call you if I don't know your name?"

That was a lie, actually. When Kakashi, Sasuke's 'teammate', had picked them up on the side of his house, he had informed Naruto of quite a few things. Including Sasuke's name. However, there still were some pieces to the puzzle missing, and he was about ready to drag them out from Sasuke's unwilling mouth. With tongue or no tongue.

Sasuke watched him calculatingly. "It seems like you already know my name," he observed. "I still don't know yours, though. You tell me it, and I let you keep playing with my hair for now." Naruto brightened instantly, beaming down at the man.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! We have a deal, Sasuke!"

Naruto kept grinning down at Sasuke, and the pale man rolled his eyes and sighed lightly, pale hand going down to his bandaged chest. Naruto gave him a stare and said, "We're going to your hideout to get you stitched up."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He already knew that.

"And after you get poked with that needle a bazillion times, you're going to tell me why I was really attacked."

"Kakashi, you idiot," Sasuke suddenly groaned. "You had to tell him about that, huh?"

The silver-haired man's only reply was an innocent whistle.

OWARI

Author's Note: I'm disappointed at the fact that this doesn't really explore their relationship, or include a lemon, so yes, there will be a sequel. Go nuts.

Yeah, I know this isn't holiday-ish. Sorry. Writing for holidays aren't my thing... ;__;

Leave one~!


End file.
